One Night at the Nightmare Boulevard
by Mario Curvo
Summary: O que você faria se seus pesadelos se tornassem realidade? .: One-Shot:.


"_The fear. It's superficial. You can't fear anything, neither a ghost, neither a spirit. You only can fear, the fear by himself."_

XX—XX—XX—XX

Passos. Ele podia ouvir passos. Desesperados, eles corriam corredor adentro. A porta estava definitivamente trancada, o armário tampando-a. Não teria como o assassino passar por ela. Porém, estava enganado. Como se ele fosse driblar o assassino, inteligente como ele era. As portas do cômodo estavam sendo atingidas sucessivamente por algo. Tum, Tum. O som ecoava por seus ouvidos. A batida cessa, e sua respiração para. O rapaz orava, pedindo misericórdia a Deus. Atento a qualquer barulho, ele fixa o olhar na porta.

-Bu! – Sussurrou uma voz sombria em seu ouvido. Soltando um grito agonizante, o rapaz pulou da cama de onde estava sentado, indo em direção a sua própria armadilha. O armário ficou imóvel. Como pudera o assassino atravessar sua barreira? Não sabia ele, que quem controlava o jogo, era o que carregava o punhal em suas mãos. Virou-se, encarando a morte, em si. O rapaz, porem, era um viciado em drogas, e não temia a morte.

-Não tenho medo de você. Se hoje é o dia que você me levará, então faça-o!

Ouvindo isso, a figura encapuzada, de repente, congela, e começa uma convulsão. Confiante, o rapaz sorri. Precipitação inútil. Arregalou os olhos enquanto observava a criatura que temia sua vida inteira aparecer em sua frente. Diante dele, sorria maniacamente, um homem com uma cartola na cabeça, e um sobretudo, com uma gravata vermelho-sangue. Empunhava uma adaga de porte médio, e assobiava uma canção triste.

-Qual será o seu maior medo? Ou melhor, como gostaria de morrer? Sem precipitações, ou melhor, como eu sempre digo, vamos por partes. – Rindo maleficamente, o assassino avançou para sua vitima, não dando alguma chance de reação para ela.

XX—XX—XX—XX

Acordou desesperado, um rapaz em sua cama, no quarto escuro.

-Ainda bem que foi só um sonho. – Disse ofegante. Quando foi limpar o suor em seu pescoço, percebeu algo estranho. Estava molhado de mais para ser apenas suor. Foi quando percebeu que sua garganta rasgava-se lentamente.

Pensara o garoto, que fora apenas um sonho.

XX—XX—XX—XX

-Dean, desligue essa TV, temos um caso aqui.

-Erm... Não enche Sam. Vai falando. – Disse o Winchester dando outro gole na latinha de refrigerante.

-O garoto acordou com a garganta rasgada e o corpo mutilado, Dean. Ninguém acorda morto assim. E é o terceiro caso da rua. Tem algo de errado nisso, e eu tenho certeza.

-Por que você não vai sozinho? Eu posso te atrapalhar... – Disse Dean olhando para a TV, que agora estava desligada.

-Eu já te disse, Dean. Pare com isso agora, você sabe que foi culpa do encanto da sereia. Vamos logo.

-Ta, tanto faz.

Era um longo caminho de Denver até Chicago. Depois de horas dentro do Impala, os garotos chegaram a tal rua: 22th Boulevard. Examinaram todas as frentes das casas com os olhos, até acharem o número 12, que era a casa do garoto. Tocaram a campainha e foram recebidos por um rapaz loiro, era o menino que dividia o quarto com o outro. Fazia apenas uma semana que eles tinham se mudado. O menino estava totalmente suado, e ofegante.

-Oi, sou Tyler. Desculpe a demora, eu estava dormindo. Então, entrem, eu vou mostrar a... – Levou as duas mãos á barriga, cuspiu sangue e caiu no chão, duro. Sam e Dean correram para tentar ajuda-lo. Sam rapidamente rasgou a camiseta e verificou o ferimento, que ainda se abria. Parecia ser feito por uma motosserra. De repente o ferimento começou a se abrir rapidamente, e o sangue começou a jorrar. Os Winchesters se afastaram.

-Que droga que é essa? – Gritou Dean, e começou a correr pela casa, procurando alguma coisa. – Que diabos está acontecendo aqui!?

-Dean! Acho melhor você voltar aqui...

-Sam? O que foi? – Disse ele, voltando para a sala de estar, e viu o cadáver de Tyler flutuando na frente deles, como se estivesse pendurado em algum tipo de forca. Então o chão começou a ficar molhado.

-Dean, vamos sair daqui, AGORA! – Gritou Sam, e ambos foram pra fora da casa, que no momento, explodiu em chamas, e desabou. Chocados, eles encararam a casa, que agora virava cinzas. Do outro lado da rua, uma porta se abriu, e um velho homem saiu da casa.

-Ei, vocês, o que fazem ai tão tarde? Entrem, tomem uma xícara de chá. – Disse o velho homem, apoiando-se na bengala. Sam olhou para Dean, e eles decidiram entrar lá e interrogar o senhor, para ver se ele sabe de algo, pois nem pareceu que ele notou os restos de uma casa do outro lado da rua.

Apesar das aparências, o homem não sabia de nada, e não parecia estranha a casa dele. Tudo parecia perfeito, a casa de um homem viúvo, de idade, e que não era associado com vizinhos.

-Aceitam um pouco de chá? – Disse o homem olhando para Sam.

-Sim, por favor, estou com muita sede. – E o homem olhou para Dean.

-Não, obrigado. Estou bem.

Depois de interrogarem o velho senhor, eles voltaram para a rua, já de noite, os postes de luz estavam meio que falhando, e piscando. Sam começa a se sentir fraco, e desmaia ao lado do Impala...

XX—XX—XX—XX

"Onde estou?" Pensou Sam, enquanto examinava o local. Estava em um quarto. O cômodo estava vazio, e havia um espelho, cujo refletia o corpo de Sam. Ele começou a encarar o espelho, e percebeu algo. O reflexo se aproximava, cada vez mais rápido. Quando Sam pode notar, estava cara-a-cara com si mesmo. Porem, a cópia estava com olhos vermelhos e brilhantes. Sam, recuou, a medida que a copia demoníaca se aproximava. Rodou os olhos pela sala, procurando uma saída, e havia uma. A porta estava um pouco longe, mas ele acreditava que conseguia. Pegou impulso e virou-se, correndo o mais rápido que pôde. A porta ficava cada vez mais perto... Todo esforço, inutilmente jogado fora. O monstro surgiu, de repente, na frente de Sam, e, ele estava sorrindo. Os cintilantes olhos vazavam sangue.

-Quem é você? – Perguntou Sam.

-Seu maior pesadelo...

Então, ele congelou. Totalmente imóvel e sem nenhuma reação, ele encarou seu predador. O demônio levou suas mãos ao pescoço de Sam, que podia sentir as unhas cravando-se em sua nuca. E então, tudo ficou preto...

-ACORDE SAMMY!! – Gritava Dean, balançando o irmão mais novo. Quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Era o velho senhor da casa ao lado.

-Ele não vai acordar. Ele está morrendo. – Dean olhou para Sam novamente. Era verdade, seu irmão estava com as mãos no pescoço, parecendo sufocado.

-Vamos lá Sammy, você consegue! Vamos, vamos, acorde!! Por favor, acorde Sam! – Dean começou a esbofetear o rosto de Sam.

-Não adianta.

-Cale a boca! CALE A BOCA!! – Explodiu o Winchester, e deu ao velho um soco na cara. Seguido de outro e um no nariz. O homem caiu no chão.

-Você acha que vai me derrotar com socos? Seu estúpido! – Riu maleficamente o velho. E foi quando Sam acordou, ofegante. – Bom, parece que o meu trabalho acabou por aqui... – E dizendo isso, o homem simplesmente sumiu.

-Sammy, está tudo bem? – Perguntou Dean enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado de Sam.

-Eu acho... – Sua garganta estava vermelha, mas fora isso ele estava bem. Dean o ajudou a levantar, e juntos caminharam até o Impala. Mas ao chegarem na porta do carro, um ser-encapuzado apareceu atrás deles. Quando eles perceberam a presença dele e se viraram, ele estava apenas a alguns passos de distancia. Tirou o capuz, e os Winchester perceberam que era o velho homem.

-Você de novo?! – Disse Dean frustrado.

-Ninguém sai dessa rua com vida...

Dean olhou para Sam, que abriu a porta do carro e jogou-lhe uma arma.

-Chupa essa, seu velho maldito! – Gritou Dean, e atirou. O velho desapareceu em fumaça. – Finalmente acabou. – Os garotos entraram no Impala e saíram da maldita rua. Depois de um tempo de viajem, Dean começa a falar.

-Afinal, como você conseguiu acordar do pesadelo?

-Apenas acordei, Dean.

Sam olha pra janela. Seus olhos se tornam vermelho incandescente, e abre um sorriso largo, e olha para Dean pelo canto do olho. Era óbvio, que esse não era Sam.

XX—XX—XX—XX

Será que ficou Nice?

Deishem reviews povão!!


End file.
